Takeo Aoki
Takeo Akita (亞北武雄, Akita Takeo, née Aoki (青木)) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the eldest child of Misaki and Risa Aoki, husband of Hiroki Akita, and father of Satoshi Akita. Background Takeo grew up taking care of his mother and younger sister, Ume. He also did most of the housework, while his father worked. Takeo’s mother was temporarily paralyzed from her waist and hardly was able to leave the house. Thus Takeo ended up spending a lot of time with his family for much of his childhood. Personality Takeo is an optimistic but air-headed person. He tends to speak freely despite sometimes being unable to read the atmosphere. He dislikes negative energy and tries to stray away from a pessimistic mindset. He has an oblivious habit of making sexual comments towards others especially towards his male friends. As a child, Takeo is described to be responsible and hard working. He is close to and cares deeply for his family. In Part I, Takeo is very sociable and likes to make new friends. In Part II, Takeo becomes more grounded, such as experiencing the death of Kurumi and figuring out his sexuality. He takes responsibility becoming his team’s leader and continues to strengthen the bond between them. Takeo began to flirt and make sexual jokes towards his friends without intending harm. During the Blank Era, Takeo is shown to be mentally occupied with discovering himself and creating a future for himself. In the New Era, Takeo has matured and become more of a fatherly figure. However, he continues to remain goofy and cheerful. Appearance In Part I, Takeo’s hair is typically short and choppy with bangs parted toward his right. He wears a green jacket, white shirt, long brown pants, a shuriken holster around his right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. In Part II, he appears in a brown — alternatively army green — jacket, a short sleeve mesh midriff, a brown belt, white pants, a blue shuriken holster around his right thigh, and black sandals. After his eye injury, Takeo’s eye was burnt and was covered by bandages. He began to grow out his bangs to cover only the right eye. Months later, skin grew over the socket, but he continued to wear bandages for appearance. Later on, he wears a long brown coat that exposes his abdomen, a bandaged undershirt, long white pants, two shuriken holsters with one on each thigh, and black sandals. His forehead protector acts as a belt. In the Blank Period, Takeo receives a new eye colored pink making him heterochromatic. However, due to having long bangs, his new eye is still often covered. He wears a loose green, grey, and white coat over a black tank top and black pants. Bandages cover his upper arms and left thigh while three shuriken holsters lie on his belt and left and right thighs. He continues to wear his black sandals. In the New Era, Takeo shortens his bangs making his new eye visible. He appears in an army green parka, a black undershirt, dark blue pants with dull light blue accents, and black sandals. He also retains one shuriken holster on his right thigh. Abilities Takeo has above average skills as a shinobi. He excels in strategy and intelligence but weakest with speed and agility. Due to his eye injury, he is capable of fighting with only one eye. Kekkei Genkai Blue Fire Release (青火遁, s''eikaton'') is the Aoki clan’s kekkei genkai. Blue fire is essentially concentrated fire and yang release. Therefore, members in the clan tend to have an affinity for fire or can easily learn fire techniques due to their kekkei genkai. Status Part I In Part I, Takeo is one of the most social and cooperative students in the Academy. He befriends the majority of his classmates and often spends time with a different group each day. He was offered to be the class representative, but he admits that he is not responsible enough for the position. Graduating from the Academy, Takeo is placed in a team with Akane Kumosu and Kazuo Inoue led by Kurumi. Takeo and Akane were friends prior to becoming Genin. However, Kazuo was a classmate that is often accidentally forgotten by many. During the bell test, Akane performs the best out of her team by fighting the longest against Kurumi but still is unable to successfully capture a bell. Recognizing Akane’s ability to get close to Kurumi, Takeo requests teaming up with Kazuo and him, even allowing the two to capture the bells. Takeo admits he didn’t want the bells and only wanted to work together. Kazuo and Akane accept his proposal and create a plan. Akane approaches Kurumi to distract Kazuo’s Wind Release and Takeo’s Blue Fire Release. Kurumi disappears then reappears atop a tree to congratulate the trio for working together. Team Kurumi is sent on a mission to guard and escort Prince Kiyoshi to his village in the Valley of the Hills. Bandits attempt to rob and kidnap the prince, which the team prepares for an attack. However, a later group of bandits captures Kazuo, who they believe is the prince due to them looking quite similar. Running after Kazuo, they arrive at a cave where the hideout is located. They are immediately cornered, but Akane refuses to leave Kazuo behind, and the team engages in another fight. Takeo along with Kurumi becomes overwhelmed with the increasing amount of enemies. Akane awakens her first Jorougumo form rescues Takeo and Kurumi from the ambush but quickly becomes fatigued due to the rapid loss of chakra. Takeo, Akane, Kurumi, and Hiyoshi enters the cave where Kazuo is tied to the ceiling and above a large empty pit. The bandit leader, Inno, appears and offers to trade Kazuo for Hiyoshi threatening that Kazuo will fall if they refuse. Kurumi immediately charges for Inno just before Kazuo is released into the pit. Hiyoshi performs Wind Release which pushes Kazuo in Takeo and Akane’s direction, and both grab him by the wrists. Kurumi leads the team to escape before activating explosion tags on the walls creating a cave-in. Afterward, Team Kurumi successfully accompanies Hiyoshi to the Valley of the Hills. Before parting ways, Hiyoshi hands Akane a small bouquet of gardenias and wishes he could meet them again someday. Takeo complains about the tightening feeling in his chest after watching Akane and Hiyoshi’s exchange but quickly dismisses it off before heading home. Sometime later, Takeo, Akane and Kazuo take the Chūnin exams in Iwagakure. All Genin must be in three man teams to participate, and each member are split into one of three rooms for the first part of the exam. The first stage is a written test of ten questions. All ten questions must be answered, and each member can only fill a maximum of three questions per form. Forty-five minutes after the test began, a bonus exemplification is announced over the intercom to sacrifice a teammate to be eligible to answer a fourth question. However, it is designed to trick the participants. Team Kurumi bypasses the rule by stealing a fourth form from one of their hidden locations. Those who did not write a name and answers all ten question pass and move on to the next test. The second stage takes place at a waterfall. Teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. They then have three days for the entire team to reach the base at the end of the waterfall with one of each scroll in their possession. Takeo, Akane and Kazuo receive the Heaven Scroll. Being ambushed by their first opponents Team Neru, Team Kurumi are overwhelmed by their opponents’ great power. Kazuo paralyzes the members, while Takeo knocks them back with his Blue Fire Jutsu. Meanwhile, Akane has activated her Jorougumo and traps the other team in a genjutsu taking their scroll. Team Neru carried an Earth Scroll, so Team Kurumi arrives as one of the first teams to complete the second stage. In the final stage, Genin must battle one-on-one where the victor will advance to the next opponent. Takeo is paired up against Mika. Afterward, the proctor announces Takeo’s victory, and Takeo is matched with the next victor, Ko Yano. Takeo defeats her as well and moves on to his final opponent, Sora. Once the battle is over, Takeo is declared the final victor. All of Team Kurumi are called to the Hokage’s office and promoted to Chūnins. Interlude During the Interlude, Takeo, Akane, and Kazuo participated in a two year plan organized by Kurumi to prepare them for Jonin level missions. Part II In Part II, Takeo takes over as the team’s leader after Kurumi had been killed in an S-ranked mission. Takeo, Akane, and Kazuo took a break to mourn the loss of their sensei. After one month, they are given an A-rank mission sending them to Tanigakure. However, the mission reflects the team’s lack of training and infiltration tactics. As the team heads towards the hideout, Kazuo misses stepping onto a tree branch and falls into enemy territory, while Takeo and Akane unknowingly keep going. Kazuo yells for help, but his calls don't reach the two. He is knocked unconscious before rogue ninjas brought him to the main base. Meanwhile, Akane senses Kazuo’s disappearance and stops to alert Takeo, who is already targeted by rogue ninjas. Takeo and Akane successfully escape the ambush and makes their way to the hideout. Upon arriving, Takeo recklessly begins to attack the whole group offensively and chases after Jano, the leader of the rogue-nins. Akane backs him up and makes her way to Kazuo’s direction. Jano fails to escape and is forced to fight Takeo. As Takeo builds up his Flame Thrower Slash Jutsu, Jano thrusts his Palm of 100 degrees into Takeo’s right eye causing Takeo to back up against a wall. Jano lunges forward to kill Takeo with a Slash Bow, but Akane paralyzes Jano and the rogues around her before taking all back to the Tanigakure kage. Takeo is moved to surgery for several hours before returning to Konoha with a bandaged eye. Due to the lack of eye replacements, Takeo is given a device that allows him to see through his right eye without needing a physical eye. Months later, Takeo begins a relationship with Rui. However, the relationship did not last long as Takeo realized he has failed to develop proper feelings of love towards her, while she is revealed to be dating him and Hiroki Akita simultaneously. After breaking up with her, they discussed their side of the relationship throughout the evening and went to Hiroki's house later that night. Takeo left before morning and wondered about befriending Hiroki. Hiroki didn’t reach out to Takeo which left the impression for Takeo that Hiroki didn’t think that they would become friends. Takeo spends a night with his Academy friends at an arcade. He is uninterested in every girl he finds despite finding many types. Hajime Rondou proposed that Takeo might not like girls at all. Keisuke Sakamoto laughs at the idea and claims to believe that Takeo is just picky with his type. Keisuke also demands Takeo to kiss Hajime to prove whether or not Takeo is, in fact, interested in guys. Takeo accepted the offer, but instead of kissing Hajime, he kisses Keisuke as a joke. Keisuke expresses disgust and agrees that Takeo doesn’t like girls. At a festival, Rika introduces Hiroki, Chiharu Inoue, and Nao Shimizu to their group of friends. Takeo and Hiroki meet again. Unfortunately, Hiroki couldn’t recall meeting Takeo. The two ended up starting over and becoming close friends. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima, Haru’s younger brother, when they pass by and later join the conversation. During the night, Takeo and Hiroki develop a running joke about being in a relationship with one another and often pretend to be dating. Takeo is promoted to a Jōnin along with Akane, Kazuo, Rika, Haru, and Ko right before the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the war, Takeo is assigned to fight in the Second Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where he dreams of recovering from his eye injury and becoming an ANBU captain. Blank Period After the war, Takeo seeks an eye transplant. However, Konoha did not have the resources for the surgery. The medic nins suggest traveling to Sunagakure for the treatment. Takeo packs and heads to the Suna hospital. Outside Suna, Takeo is immediately faced with missing-nins. The group was ordered to assassinate any shinobi from Konoha. Takeo escapes the scene due to their large numbers and decides to enter Suna at a later time. He successfully enters during night time and stays at Sora’s home after running into his former opponent. Takeo stays the next several days in Suna to recover. Upon returning to Konoha, Takeo must train his new eye to return to his normal fighting style. Under immense training and traveling, Takeo develops several Blue Fire techniques at its maximum power. The strongest documented technique has been surpassed by Takeo’s discovery of the Surrounding Heat Jutsu. Thus the Aoki clan had dubbed him the most powerful wielder of Blue Fire. Takeo and Hiroki’s false relationship leads them to question their own feelings toward each other. After confessing, they became a couple. Takeo and Hiroki soon married and had a son named Satoshi. Two years after the transplant, Takeo’s eye has been fully adapted. Meeting Akane and Kazuo after a while, Takeo realizes that he hasn’t been expanding his skills. In turn, he trains intensely to catch up to his teammates. On Satoshi’s 6th birthday, the family adopted a pet rabbit named Meku. New Era In the New Era, Takeo has been assigned to lead a Genin team of Harumi Hanazawa, Shou Himura, and Mirae. Takeo is later seen watching his team participate in the Chunin Exams. After the exams have concluded, Team Kazuo, Team Ume, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and senseis at the entrance. Hiroki and Takeo express their happiness for Satoshi’s promotion. Takeo also congratulates his team for promoting giving each of them a hug. Trivia *The name "Takeo" means "warrior male" (武雄), while her family name "Aoki" means "blue tree" (青木). *Takeo is revealed to be homosexual. *According to the databook(s): **Takeo's hobby is doing calligraphy. **Takeo wishes to fight against Hiroki Aoki. **Takeo's favorite food is soba, while his least favorite is natto. **Takeo has completed 303 official missions in total: 119 D-rank, 87 C-rank, 64 B-rank, 26 A-rank, 7 S-rank. **Takeo's favorite word is "adabptability" (適合, tekigou). *He likes the outdoors. He dislikes spending too much money. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite season is winter. Reference Takeo Aoki belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT